Convincing Him to Love
by Ling-Yaoi
Summary: Freed has always loved Laxus, so waking up in is bed was like a dream. Freed thinks it's his chance to finally be with Laxus, but Laxus blames it all on being drunk. Freed seems to think he can convince Laxus that he is supposed to be with Freed Sorry for the crappy title/ description. Might be changed to M later. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Freed's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately clenched them shut when I processed how much my head hurt. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was in too much pain and I felt noxious.

"Nghh," I had started to get up when a noise beside me caused my eyes to shoot open.

"Ah," I winced at the light coming in through the window. Wait, what? Window? I don't have a window in my room. I looked around, noticing I was nowhere in my house. I recognized the room, but I couldn't pin-point it in my cloudy memory. I realized that whoever made the noise most likely owned the house I was in. Why I didn't realize it sooner, I don't know. It was most likely because of the terrible hangover I had. I turned slowly, closing my eyes from the light as I did so, only opening them when I was turned around, luckily away from the window.

The sight I saw was one that I had never imagined I would see. "LAXUS!" I yelled, in utter shock. I stood up to get out of his bed, shocked at the sight of him naked. I looked down to realize I was naked as well. I stood up way too fast however, almost throwing up as soon as I did so.

"Nghh," he groaned as he sat up,"Fuck, what did I do last night?" He asked himself. He looked up to me and was in just as much shock as I was. "FREED!" He yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled, pulling the blanket around myself looking around for my clothes. I usually am very specific about speaking clearly and precisely, but this was one time I just couldn't think of what to say. It didn't help that I was blushing furiously at Laxus's body and underneath the blanket, I could feel myself getting excited.

"Man, must've been a crazy night," he replied, as if we weren't both naked in his room.

"What all happened, between us..." I mumbled again. Inside I was actually kind of... Happy. I had always loved Laxus. On the other hand, I was crushed that I would never remember my first time and that Laxus had to be so drunk that he wouldn't remember to love me back.

"Hell, I don't know. I must've gotten some kind of drunk if even I can't remember. Sorry," He said. I nodded as if to tell him it was fine.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked, still awkwardly holding the blanket over myself. I turned to keep looking and suddenly felt more noxious than before, "and... Can I use your bathroom?" I asked , covering my mouth as I did so.

"Second door on the right," he replied pointing at the door. I basically ran down the hallway and threw up as soon as I got in the bathroom. I stayed there, continuing to be sick, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, you alright?" Laxus said, in a voice so kind that I felt I was someone he cared deeply about. "I found your clothes, but they are stained so I brought you some of mine," he continued, opening the door and placing clothes on the sink.

"Thanks," I replied.I stood up and put them on, pausing to regain my bearings a couple times. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling strange in clothes that weren't my own, although it was almost a dream to be wearing his clothes and I still felt sick.

I walked towards the living room figuring Laxus most likely went there. I knew my way around his house fairly well, seeing as the Thunder Legion went there fairly often. I turned around the corner and I saw Laxus standing there, as if he was waiting for me. "You don't look too good," Laxus said when he saw me walk in. "You really can't handle your alcohol can you," he laughed, even though he was obviously hung-over as well.

"I'll... Be fine," I replied, pausing in the middle to make sure I didn't throw up," What was on my clothes?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Laxus replied, rather awkwardly, "Here, take this and sit down, it'll help the hangover" he said, handing me a pill. "I'm gonna go make some coffee, you want any?" He asked.

I nodded and took the pill. I looked around and sat down on the couch closest to me, waiting for him to return. "Your clothes are in the wash by the way," Laxus said, walking over and sitting on the couch opposite me.

"Thanks." I said, zoning out for what Laxus next said, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. All I could remember was the guild getting excited over something, and Bickslow convincing me to 'Take the stick out of my ass and have a drink.' I can't believe that I actually woke up in Laxus's bed. "My body is sore..." I accidentally thought out loud. As soon as I thought that, I realized what it must mean. Well, I guess I figured out that I wasn't on top. To be expected though I guess. It's Laxus after all.

"What?" Laxus said, not hearing me correctly. I hate to repeat myself, which is one of the reasons I make a point to speak clearly every time, but I would make an excepton for Laxus. Or at least I normally would, what I said, however was rather embarrassing.

"Umm... Nothing," I replied, hoping Laxus would drop the subject.

"Nah, I heard you say something," he replied. I was really hoping he would drop it, but I guess there is no point in lying.

"I said my..." I mumbled, quieter than before. There's no point in lying, but I wish I had never said that. My face was red thinking of how I got so sore. I probably looked as red as Juvia when she is near Gray when he strips.

"Come on Freed, what did you say? It's unlike you to speak so unclear," he joked. I loved how he knew my habits, even if it was only because I was one of his teammates.

"I said my body was sore..." My face burning up as I spoke.

"Sore from...," Laxus made some weird gesture with his hands, but it got the point across. His face turned red as his thoughts ran through his mind.

"Yeah, I guess that solves one mystery," I said, about to start laughing until I saw Laxus. He looked confused and... Almost hurt and apologetic. I knew that man like the back of my hand, and I don't think I have ever seen that look on his face.

"Sorry Freed. I hope you aren't mad." He looked me directly in the eyes and said.

"Laxus, it's fine," I said. I realized immediately after that I was probably acting a little too calm to seem normal. I couldn't help it. I loved him so much, so even just sitting here and taking was nice for me.

"Also, please don't go around spreading rumors. I don't want the whole town thinking I'm gay," he laughed, but I was crushed. I figured that Laxus didn't like this, but I thought it would at least be something we laughed over.

"Okay, I will not spread rumors," I worded that sentence very carefully, like I normally would every sentence.

"Thanks Freed," Laxus got up when there was a beeping noise coming from the other room, "that's probably the coffee." He walked out of the room, coming back in about a minute with two cups of coffee. "Here, I made yours how you always get it when we go on quests. My coffee isn't any fancy stuff like the guild's though, so I hope you like it."

"Thank you." I drank some of my coffee,"It's good."

"No problem, your clothes should be done washing soon," he said in-between coffee sips.

"Wait, We have a request that we have to go on today, don't we?" I remembered yesterday we had taken a request off of the board.

"Shit. Ever and Bickslow are probably waiting for us. We were supposed to meet them at the train station at noon, thirty minutes ago, we gotta go," Laxus said, jumping up and running into the other room for my clothes.

* * *

A/N - This story kind of sucks, but it's pretty fun to write. A new chapter will probably be out in like a week. It will hopefully be longer too. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus hurriedly got ready to go meet Bickslow and Ever at the train station for our job. I worked on brushing my hair while I waited for my clothes to be done in the wash. My hair was in a mess from not pinning it up before I slept. It took almost another half hour to get it brushed and styled. Fortunately as soon as I finished my hair, the washer beeped signifying my clothes being done.

"I got it," Laxus called from the other room. He had been taking a shower and getting ready while I was waiting for my clothes. "Shit. Freed, we're gonna have to stop by your house on the way to the train station and your clothes are gonna have to be dry cleaned. The stains didn't come out. Oh and I found your sword on the floor of my room. It almost cut my foot."

"Thanks, I was wondering if it was here or at home. I'm glad you found it before the job. Speaking of the job, we should hurry or Ever and Bickslow are gonna be even more angry than they most likely already are," I replied. Shit, that's my favorite coat. Now I can't wear it for like a week. I'm going to be rather angry, mostly at my drunken self, if the stain doesn't come out. I've had that coat for as long as I can remember. I inspected the sword closely to make sure there was no damage or stains on it. Luckily, it was in perfect condition, as always.

"Okay, let's go then," Laxus replied, walking out the door and gesturing for me to follow. "Man if Bickslow saw you coming out of my house, wearing my clothes he would have all kinds of jokes to make," Laxus laughed.

We got to my house rather quickly because it was only a few streets away from Laxus's house. It was also equal distance from the train station, which made it all the easier to just stop by to get clothes on the way. "Ok, I'll iust change my clothes real quick, you can sit in here if you want." I pointed towards the living room. After he sat down, I ran into my room and grabbed some pants and a Spare jacket, that wasn't nearly as nice as my coat. It was black instead of red and it wasn't as long as my other one. I changed my pants and just put the jacket on over Laxus's shirt. I didn't quite want to wake up from my dream with Laxus just yet. I put my boots on again and holstered my sword, ready to go.

"Ok, let's try to get there before they leave without us." I yelled, as I started running towards the train station, with Laxus beside me. It only took us about 5 minutes to see Evergreen standing impatiently by the station and Bickslow playing with his babies, annoying her further. Evergreen noticed us and waited for us to walk up to her before speaking.

"Damn, I though you two would never show up. We were just going to leave without you soon," she angrily said.

"I thought you guys were still doing it at Laxus's house," Bickslow said crudely, still looking at his babies. Wait, how did he know about that? I felt my face slowly turn red as I processed what he just said. His babies repeating the last words he had said didn't help. He started laughing like a maniac when he saw my face.

"What do you mean, Bickslow," Laxus said, pretending he had no idea what was going on. Like I was supposed to be doing.

"Come on Laxus. I think everyone in the guild who wasn't drunk out of their minds knows what happened between you two," Bickslow said, his tongue lolling about as usual, "Isn't that right babies" he turned towards us, with his babies behind him.

"You two. Babies," Bickslow's dolls repeated his words.

With that it was Laxus's turn to turn red. "W-what do you mean?!" Laxus stuttered, further proving Bickslow's point.

"Well, Freed here," he patted my back, " had some drinks and told you he loved you." My turn to turn red again.

"Loved you. Loved you," the babies made it worse.

"Then, after you had drunken all of the liquor you could handle, you told Freed that if he loved you 'he should come back to your place so he could see just how much he loved you'," Evergreen continued, laughing as if it were some kind of joke.

"So did you guys do it?" Bickslow asked, although he already knew the correct answer, he wanted to hear Laxus say it.

"Our train's here," Laxus said, to change the subject, "We have to..." he paused to look down at the request, "'Take down some dark mages who are plaguing a town with their evil ways'," he quoted from the paper.

"And the ride is going to take a few hours. You can describe how you did Freed to me," Bickslow changed the subject right back, in his perverted voice. My face turned even more red, if that was possible.

"Freed! Freed!" His babies chanted around him. Dear god. This train ride was going to be a living hell. Bickslow pestering us. Evergreen laughing at us. And Laxus acting like he didn't even know me.

A/N - Short chapter, but I felt like I wanted to post it before I went to bed. I know I said it would be a week, but I wrote this and wanted to post it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leave me alone," Laxus said, for what must have been the thousandth time. I was sitting in the seat across from him, staring out the window as if Bickslow wasn't making all kinds of terrible jokes about what happened between me and Laxus. I was hoping that when Bickslow got bored with pestering Laxus, he would just forget about me. Bickslow isn't like that though. And I shouldn't have been stupid enough to even hope for him to forget about me.

"How about you then, Freed?" He turned to me, his babies echoing him, "You wanna tell me all the dirty things you and Laxus did?" I started to stand up, to face him, but I knew I couldn't let him get to me. It was obvious that he was just trying to make us mad. We were such good friends, that I should be used to his antics. Ever was getting a kick out of it too. Bickslow started saying extremely inappropriate things that he thought Laxus and I did, some of which I didn't even know what meant, so it's probably best to not include them. I am absolutely positive my face was as red as it could get though.

"Honestly, I was too drunk to remember," I answered truthfully, fed up with his extremely descriptive lies, "I'm not even sure anything did happen," it's technically the truth as well. Even if it is almost a lie. I don't have any memory of what happened.

"Well, even if you aren't sure something happened, I am. Telling him you love him and you never want to be without him, then kissing him in front of the entire guild counts as something. And you only had a few drinks too. I knew there was a reason you would never go drinking with me." Bickslow kept on teasing me, relentlessly.

"He was probably scared he would tell you that he loved you," oh great. Now Ever had decided to do more than laugh. It was so tempting to tease her about Elfman, but I didn't want to stoop to their level.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped," my words were spoken confidently, but my face was burning red with embarrassment.

"Aww, look, we embarrassed him. Maybe we should stop. He'd _appreciate_ it." Bickslow was cracking up over everything I said.

"I am not embarrassed," I even lie every one in a while "I would rather not talk about this though." My words meant nothing if my body wouldn't control itself, my face got redder as I thought of me and Laxus. I zoned out, thinking of waking up with Laxus, and all of the things we have done, just us. I guess thinking of seeing Laxus naked almost gave Bickslow all the more reason to tease me. Thank god for my loose pants. Usually my jacket is long enough to go down to my knees even when I'm sitting, but this one wasn't quite as long. I looked over at Laxus, who was angrily staring out the window, he glanced over ate Bickslow every once in a while, but looked angrier afterwards.

"Hey, Freed. Freeeeed? Are you there?" Bickslow waved his hands in my face.

"I think you sent him into shock," Evergreen was laughing harder than before.

Even though she was joking it made me mad that she thought I could be sent into shock from mere teasing. "I am not in shock! I was just thinking."

"About you and Laxus," Bickslow tacked onto the end of what I said. With that, I gave up and started staring out the window, like Laxus.

* * *

"Freed. Come on. Wake up," I blinked my eyes open at Laxus's shouting. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I got up groggily and walked off the train.

This job should be easy considering Bickslow, Evergreen, and I have taken down entire dark guilds by ourselves. After checking in with the person who requested help, We walked towards the forest which is said to be the hiding place of the dark mages to look for them. Instead of having to search for them, however, they found us when Laxus snapped and started yelling at Bickslow and Evergreen. They decided to attack us at the moment our group was the weakest. Or rather decided to attack me. There was a bright flash of light and a magic that I had never seen before engulfed me. It didn't seem to affect me at first, but after about ten seconds I felt a blinding pain in my stomach causing me to double over.

Ever turned The attacking mage was to stone, so the spell should have stopped. The pain, however grew, and so did the light from the spell surrounding me. The pain grew and grew until I could hardly see straight. And then, suddenly stopped, in a split second. The light around me disappeared suddenly and I fell to the ground. I had no clue what kind of magic could knock me out so fast. I could even stand my ground against Gildarts for a few minutes. I heard shouting around me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Laxus and Bickslow rushing up to me.

* * *

"Hey, I think he's finally coming to," a voice, I think it was Evergreen, shouted.

"Man, he freaked me out for a while, I was scared he wouldn't wake up," another voice, which definitely belonged to Bickslow replied.

"How are you feeling?" The most comforting voice of all asked. I opened my eyes when I heard Laxus's voice, but I felt the all too familiar sensation of nausea, which kind of ruined it.

"Sick," was all I could manage to say and still hold it in.

"Here's the trash can," another voice said. I glanced towards the side of the room that it came from and I saw Mirajane, Makarkov, and too many other members to name. After getting sick multiple times in the trash can she handed me, I managed to say, "how long was I out? What are all of you doing here, you can't all be here just because I was hurt during the job..." The second half was more to myself than to them.

"Well, we aren't just here because you got _hurt_. You've been out for a week Freed. We defeated the Dark Mages, but they wouldn't tell us what kind of magic they cast on you, just that it was lost magic. We couldn't get you to wake up, so you've been in the local hospital since. Everyone from the guild came here to see you." Laxus explained. Now that I looked more closely, I noticed that everyone looked tired and sad. I can't believe they are here for _me_.

"Did you guys find out what the spell did?" I asked, realizing that I could still be in danger. I threw up again before they could answer.

"Well, the doctor didn't want to run any tests that could endanger your condition any more when you were in your coma, so we don't exactly know yet," Evergreen said, sounding strangely worried.

"Well, now that I'm awake, we can do tests right. I would like to know what's wrong. And why I keep throwing up," I was worried that there might be something seriously wrong with me. Lost magic is lost for a reason.

We called the doctor in, and he took me a room to do tests. Blood pressure was fine. No temperature. No external bruises. No broken bones. Testing for diseases were all negative. I seemed to be in perfect health. The only thing left to do was to get a magic scan so they could see every inch of the inside of my bodY, and check for tumors or any internal problems.

We went into the x-ray room and the doctor prepared a spell that would allow him to see inside of me. There was a telepathy magic mage who would project the image onto a lacrima-vision. A soothing light engulfed me as the scan was commencing. However, as soon as it had began, I heard a gasp from both the doctor and the mage who was reading his mind. I heard a noise from the screen, signifying that it had received the image, but I was terrified to turn around, thinking my life may soon be at an end. The one thing I was not expecting were the words that were uttered next.

"Mr. Justine, you seem to be... Pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm what?" I am positive I did not hear the doctor correctly. It was physically impossible for me to be pregnant. No man has ever gotten pregnant. I've never even heard of magic that allows men to be pregnant.

"You're pregnant," I turned around to reassure myself that this was all a cruel joke, but sure enough in the image, I had a child growing inside of me. In a womb, which was most definitely not there for the first 20 years of my life.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, "Whose baby is it?" I had a million more questions running through my head. Oh god. What if it is my own baby and I both fathered it and mothered it. What am I going to do.

"Well, you should go to a hospital from a larger town. We aren't equipped to run the needed tests. You should go tell your friends, I'll tell them if you want. As for whose baby it was, I don't know. Have you had intercourse with anyone in the past few weeks, specifically a male?"

Laxus. What will he even say... I can't even imagine him being a father yet. Especially not with another man. Especially not with me. "Only once ever, but, yes, it was the day before we went on the mission. I'm not even sure if anything actually happened like that though, we were incredibly drunk," I probably didn't need to say all of that. I was getting flustered from everything that was going on.

"Was it a male?" The doctor asked, taking notes on his clipboard.

"Yes," I need to tell them. But if I tell Laxus he is the father and then he isn't... Or what if I tell him and he doesn't want any part of it... I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Okay, for now we will assume he is the father. You don't have to tell me who it is, but if you want it to be tested, you'll have to tell someone. You're from Magnolia, right? There is a good hospital in the next town over. If you want, I'll go tell your friends." He stood up, but I stopped him.

"No, I'll tell them. If you can give me the address of the hospital and send them a referral explaining the situation, that would be greatly appreciated." I pulled myself together and started walking towards the room. I felt my stomach, and Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to feel anything yet, I still had a human being growing inside of me. I never thought I would have kids, much less like this.

I got to the door of the room, braced myself, and opened the door. As soon as I stepped in the room, they swarmed me. "Freed, What did the spell do?" I heard a voice ask.

"Freed, how are you feeling?" Mirajane asked.

"What did the bastards do to you?" Bickslow asked, his tongue flopping when he spoke, as usual.

"Is there anything wrong with you?" Lisanna spoke. It was a never ending rain of questions coming from my guild mates.

"Hey guys, can I please have some privacy with the Thunder Legion. I just want to tell them first." I hope the other members aren't mad that I don't want to tell them right now. It's rather embarrassing though. Luckily, they agreed and filed out the door.

"Come get us when you want to. Take your time Freed." Mirajane said, hugging me and smiling. She looked worried underneath her smile though. I've gotten to know the people of Fairy Tail more since the Thunder Legion started hanging around the guild hall.

Once they were all gone, I got ready to tell the Thunder Legion my news. "Come on, Freed. What's wrong, you're scaring even me." Bickslow said.

"Even me! Even me!" His babies said, making it even harder for me to give him the news.

I thought of what to say, my face growing red with the embarrassment, and eventually decided to simply say, "The spell altered my interior body make-up, and somehow I'm pregnant," The room was silent when I finished.

"I didn't even know there was magic that did that. Are you okay?" Ever said. She was uncharacteristically kind with her words.

"I don't know... It's really a huge shock," I looked over at Laxus,to see what he had to say, but his face lost all color. Bickslow was just looking at me, opening his mouth and then shutting it, lost for words I guess.

"Who..." Laxus started to say something, but he didn't finish.

Before I could ask him what he said, Bickslow finally got some words out of his mouth, "How... How is that gonna work out. Did you like... Turn into a girl?" I don't think I have ever seen Bickslow so flustered before. I guess that

would come as a shock. I don't know why it wasn't more of a shock to me.

"No, I mean I'm still a man. The doctor said that they didn't have enough technology here to research what would happen very well. There is a Mages' hospital in the town east of Magnolia that he said was good," I explained, but Bickslow still looked flustered.

I looked towards Laxus, who had started to speak again. "Who... Whose kid is it?" He asked. When I heard his question, I was almost too hesitant to answer.

"Well, considering the spell is completely unheard of, at least in these times, we aren't entirely sure," I answered, to the best of my knowledge. I didn't want to tell Laxus that he was the father only for it to be the caster's child, or my child. (both of which would be completely unsettling, well more unsettling than being pregnant in the first place)

"But there's a chance that... I could be the father, right?" He leaned back and covered his eyes with his hand as I spoke, so I couldn't tell how he was feeling as well as usual.

"The doctor said it was the most likely option," I admitted. I thought Laxus would be mad, but when I glanced over at him, I could've sworn I saw a smile cross his face.

A/N - I think this chapter was the most fun to write out of the first four. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I know it is kind of short chapter compared to the others, but I loved this line as the end of it lol


	5. Chapter 5

"Congratulations, Freed!" Mira squealed after a long silence. Telling the rest of the guild the news wasn't as bad as the first time, because I had the Thunder Legion to help me explain, but at the same time, it was worse because of the multitude of people that were there.

"Thank you, Mirajane," I said in reply to the white haired girl. Most of the other guild members, well the ones who were here, were speechless. Well, it's only natural to be at a loss for words with this kind of news.

"The doctor said that there was a good hospital for studying the development of unknown spells on Mages in the town east of Magnolia, so I'll probably be going there to figure out the details of the spell," I added on, to end the silence.

"I refuse to let one of my children go to just any Mage's hospital," Makarov replied, "Polyusica is better than any simple hospital." I remember last time I went to the old lady in the forest, she started yelling at me about how much she hated me and all other humans. That will be a joy for nine months, but I guess it can't be helped. I do want only the best doctor both for the kid's sake and my sake.

"I'll tell the doctor to not send the reference to the hospital," I begrudgingly said, walking towards the door.

Everything seems too unreal. It seems like I might still be asleep, having an insanely weird dream. I wish I knew how Laxus felt, but he is always so unwavering. I love him. I guess I never truly kept that feeling inside. I usually just said I admired him when people would ask, but it is so much more than that. I guess some people might think I'm crazy. Some people might think I obsess over that man. I love him, and it's as simple as that. To be having his kid just seems like too big of a dream to be true. Not that I ever dreamt of having his kid, but I've dreamt of being with him as a couple. And maybe I can do that now. Just maybe this child could open his eyes to me. Laxus might finally notice how much I love him and how much I want to be with him forever and reciprocate that love.

The train ride home was better than the one there. Much better. Bickslow didn't even tease me once. Everyone was actually happy that I was there. I remember when I never even went to the guild. I thought they were too weak for me to associate with. I'm glad I was able to make this many friends.

When we got back to Magnolia, I was ready to go straight to my house and sleep, but as soon as we got off the train, Laxus pulled me aside. My heart started beating faster, I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted the father ,or am I the mother, of his child to live with him.

"Freed," my heart beat even faster when he said my name, "I think it would be best to go see Polyushica right off the bat. I think Gramps is going now to explain the details to her and it would be best if we went for her to examine," _and to see if it really is my problem._ I heard the words spoken clear as day, but Laxus hadn't spoken them. My heart was crushed, but I don't see why. Why else would Laxus want to go with me.

"Okay, let's go," I collected my thoughts and spoke. I realized _who_ we were going to see, and my will to go see her faded with each step. Polyushica is ruthless when it comes to yelling at us, especially when she is just angry that we are human beings. I begrudgingly walked forward, believing that Laxus secretly was only talking to me right now because I might be carrying his child and that Polyushica was going to murder me. When did my thoughts become so irrational? I had to ask myself the question I had refused to ask for a while. Hopefully it's just the pregnancy and I'm not going crazy or anything.

We approached the door to the old woman's house and I knocked three times, slowly like I might be awakening a bear. When the door opened I was prepared for the worst, but it was the smiling face of Master Makarov who opened the door. My heart lifted. Until Polyushica yelled from inside.

"I'm letting you people use my house and I'm doing m best to research for you right off the bat and you repay me by standing at my door letting the flies in? GET IN OR GET OUT! THIS IS WHY I HATE HUMANS!" I'm hardly ever intimidated by people, much less by pink-haired women, but this woman never ceased to do just that with her yelling.

We explained the situation to her and she yelled at us for being humans when we were done. Soon after, she told us to scram because she didn't want to see our faces while she researched.

"Damn, that crazy woman needs to learn that she's human too," Laxus huffed as we walked away.

"She didn't even tell us when to come back," I replied, just as fed up with the pink-haired doctor.

"I say we just go to the mage's hospital in Magnolia tomorrow. We'd probably get better service there," Laxus mumbled the last part.

"Laxus, Master Makarov believes that Polyushica is the best bet for me, so I'm going to go back tomorrow even if she kills me." I knew that Laxus was only kidding, but I thought it best to play along.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Old geezer is probably too senile to realize that that crazy woman does more harm than good," Laxus joked.

" I _am_ dreading the visit tomorrow though," I wanted to ask Laxus if he was going with me. I wanted to ask him if he cared about me enough to suffer through visits to Polyushica's house, but I couldn't build up the nerve to actually ask him. I stumbled over my feet, lost in my conflicted thoughts.

"Are you scared of her?" He teased me, as always. It didn't bother me though, it was his way of showing friendship.

"No! I am not scared of her!" I retorted loudly, it's always fun to act like his teasing bothers me.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the scary woman," Laxus was teasing me, but my mind wasn't on it anymore. Laxus was actually going to come with me! I figured he wouldn't. I figured It would be too much of a pain to endure for me.

"You're actually coming... Just for me?" I mumbled, and my face turned red as I spoke. I thought back to what seemed like just yesterday to me, but in reality was almost two weeks ago, waking up in Laxus's bedroom. I thought back to when Laxus came back to the guild after being away for so long. It means so much to me that he will actually endure Polyushica for me.

"Of course I am. You are a part of the Thunder Legion, right? What kind of leader would I be if I let you go there by yourself," Laxus patted my back jokingly, and then in a more serious tone he said, "and, you know, that kid inside of you might be mine."

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to say to that. I guess it's still a little unsettling to Laxus that he might've gotten me pregnant. It's still a little unsettling to me.

"Well, this is my street. Night," Laxus turned waving his hand nonchalantly as he walked away from me.

"Goodnight Laxus. I'll see you tomorrow." I continued walking towards my house, exhausted from the long day.

* * *

A/N : Sorry I took so long with the update. School is out for now, and my boyfriend won't be here all summer, so I'll have a lot of free time now. I will try to update every Saturday!


End file.
